


Naptime

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Crossing Jordan
Genre: Bug/Nigel, Crossing Jordan - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-26
Updated: 2009-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-03 19:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan interrupts naptime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naptime

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel to "Waking Up."

"Awww, wook, it's a cuddly-wuddly wittle Nigel-bear." Jordan couldn't keep the smirk off her face as she surveyed the scene in front of her.

Nigel and Bug were dozing on the couch in Nigel's living room, Bug curled up around Nigel like the man was his favorite toy to sleep with. He had one hand on Nigel's hip, the other slung against the back of the couch, and his face was buried up around Nigel's neck.

Nigel opened one eye, zeroed in on Jordan, and flipped her the bird. "What do you need, love?" He whispered the quesion, obviously not wlling to risk waking Bug.

"I left my bag here the other night after dinner." She gestured to the gym bag in the corner of the living room. "I knocked, but no one answered, so I used the key." Her smirk went up a notch. "And found you all snuggled up like a couple of puppies."

Nigel rolled his eyes. "It's not what it looks like."

"So this isn't a sweet, post-coital nap?"

"Notice my total lack of having a total lack of pants. You can't get coital with your pants on. This is a 'Bug worked himself into exhaustion this week and can't sleep without latching onto me' nap."

"And I'm sure you're complaining." Jordan had a sudden pang of longing when she watched the sappy/happy/content _expression that went across Nigel's face. It passed just a quickly when Nigel grinned at her.

"Only because my arse is asleep."

"I'm sure Bug can fix that right up." Jordan grabbed her bag, waved goodbye, and closed the door quietly behind her, leaving her guys to sleep.


End file.
